ABC Faberrittana
by Make-it-tentative
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles y/o One-shots con el abecedario. Parejas que encontraras: Faberry. Brittana. Quintana. Pezberry. Pieberry. Fierce.
1. A: Acorralada

_El copia y pega de cada capítulo: _

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. fandom)

Todos los reviews son agradecidos.

...

**Acorralada. **_Quinn/Rachel_

-_Te amo_- le dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro

-_Lo sé_- rió al decir esto, sus ojos se encontraron -_también te amo_- sonrió y la besó

Estaban en un salón, solo las dos, aunque no tenian hora libre, se saltaron esa clase solo para verse, la idea fue de la morena que tenia ganas de encontrarse con ella.

Hasta hace unos minutos estaban en clases, cada una en su salón, ya estaban aburridas y empezaron a mensajearse, para estar entretenidas en lo que terminaba la hora.

¿Cual es tu pelicula de terror favorita? - Rachel

¿No encontraste un mejor guión? - Quinn

¿Estas sola en casa? -R

o_Ô? si, si estoy sola en casa -Q

¿Qué traes puesto, bombón? -R

Me viste en la mañana Rach -Q

Bueno... cambio de tema... ¿Quieres ir a mi casa después de clases? -R

Rach, acaban de iniciar las clases... aunque si, me encantaria ir a tu casa -Q

Te veo en unos minutos, el profesor me acaba de advertir -R

Pasaron quince minutos y su clase acabó, los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes, una rubia estaba en su casillero tomando los libros para su siguiente hora cuando sintió unas manos en su cadera y unos labios delicados en su cuello, no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Rachel estamos en el pasillo- trató de sonar seria

-Lo sé, es solo que ver a mi chica muy estudiosa, solo me dan ganas de hacerte de todo- la rubia se sonrojó, a lo que ella solo sonrió -¿que tal si vamos a algún salón y nos quedamos ahí hasta la salida?- le pregunto al oido

-¿Que no tenias clases importantes hoy?- dijo cerrando su casillero y apartandose un poco de la morena

-Touchè. Tengo un exámen importante hoy... pero es hasta despues del descanso- respondió mientras jalaba a Quinn hasta un salón vacío cercano -ya no tienes a donde escapar, estas acorralada- mencionó mientras colocaba un dulce beso en los labios de su novia.

...

_Notas del autor:_ como decía el summary, esta publicación es una serie de Drabbles y/o One-shots con el abecedario.

Las parejas que encontraras, aunque no siempre seran pareja son Faberry. Brittana. Quintana. Pezberry. Pieberry. Fierce.

Esta publicación esta etiquetada bajo Quinn F. / Rachel B. por que son la pareja de la primera historia;  
>estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miercoles y viernes por la tardenoche horario GMT -0500


	2. B: Broma

_El copia y pega de cada capítulo: _

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. fandom)  
>Todos los reviews son agradecidos.<p>

...

**Broma. **_Quinn/Rachel_

Dias despues de salir de vacaciones...

-Si, buenas tardes ¿se encontrará el señor León?

-Quinn, no puedo creer que te dediques a esto...- Respondió alguien muy conocido al otro lado de la linea

-Rachel! ¿que haces ahi?

-Marcaste mi número genio...

-¿Qué? Yo marqué numeros al azar... que raro

-Ajá, tal vez lo marcaste inconcientemente

-Si tal vez... como sea, ¿se encuentra el señor León?

-No, marcaste a casa de los Berry...

-Ah! Perdón, me equivoqué de jaula! jajajaja- Y colgó rapidamente

En ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono y Rachel volvió a contestar.

-¡No te olvides que te amo! - y colgaron igual de rápido que lo dijo

-...ok...

Colgando el teléfono de su casa un poco confundia, se miro al espejo, y regresó a la sala con sus padres

-¿Quién era cariño?

-Nadie, se equivocaron, querian al señor León...-Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p><em>Notas del autor:<em> Se que fue muy corta, pero si se alargaba no tendria chiste. También ninguna historia tiene relación. Por cierto, desde aqui, las historias empiezan a ser mas largas.  
><em>Recordatorio:<em> estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miércoles y viernes por la tarde/noche horario GMT -0500


	3. C: Chocolates

_Notas del autor: _El primer Brittana. Espero les guste_.  
><em>

...

**Chocolates.** _Santana/Brittany_

Era 14 de Febrero y McKinley estaba adornado con corazones, guirnaldas y demás cosas que acompañan estas fechas. Los pasillos se estaban vaciando pues ya era hora de la salida, así que todos se iban a sus casas exceptuando los que tenían clases extras; dos chicas estaban tranquilamente platicando cerca de sus casilleros.

-Se que te gustan más los que tienen cereza, asi que te traje algunos, siento no habértelos dado antes, es solo que no sabia si, bueno no queria que, bueno, quería dártelos cuando sólo estuvieramos tu y yo- dijo casi tartamudeando.

-San, recordaste que son mis favoritos- dijo la bailarina, dando pequeños saltos y abrazando a la latina -yo tambien recordé algo- sacó una caja de su mochila -se que no te gustan mucho los dulces, pero encontré estos chocolates que tienen café, no son muy dulces asi que creí que te gustarían- sonrió al decirle esto

Santana se soprendió, pues no esperaba recibir dulces ese día de parte de la rubia.

-Gracias Britt, estoy segura que me encantarán- respondió mientras se acercaba, dió un beso rápido, y tomo su mano mientras comenzaba a caminar -¿Quieres venir a mi casa?, mis padres saldrán a cenar, tu y yo podriamos ver alguna película, una de tus favoritas- volteó a verla, en sus ojos habia algo de dudas -¿No?- soltó mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza

La rubia se dio cuenta de esto -no, no es eso, es que creí que ya tenias planes con alguien más-

-No, no tengo planes con nadie más el día de hoy, y aunque tuviera, los cancelaría solo para pasar una tarde contigo- se apresuro a decir mientras su voz se esfumaba al final de la oración

-Que dulce- susurró mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de la latina.

* * *

><p><em>El copia y pega de cada capítulo:<br>_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. Fandom)  
><span>Todos<span> los reviews son agradecidos.  
><em>Recordatorio:<em> Estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miercoles y viernes por la tarde/noche horario GMT -0500


	4. D: Delirio

_Notas del autor: Este es de mis favoritos... y luego el de la letra V... pero tendran que esperar bastante para ese XD_

...

**Delirio **_Santana/Rachel_

-¡Debo de estar loca!- Grito Santana en el auditorio -¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar en algo asi?

Nonononono no no ¡NO!... ¿no? O tal vez si...si, si, noo, no dije eso, nonono, ¡ya basta Santana deja de pensar así en Berry! y en la clase de deportes, como se te ocurre! ¡No, ya basta!

En eso se abrió la puerta del auditorio, y apareció una morena en su ropa de deportes; una playera blanca y shorts de color rojo con una estrella cosida en el lado inferior izquierdo.

-¿Santana, estás aqui? Me enviaron a buscarte, solo saliste corriendo cuando estabamos haciendo estiramientos, y bueno ya sabes, nadie más quiere ser mi pareja en la clase de deportes...

-No soy tu "pareja" soy tu compañera – Dijo bajando del escenario

-¿Estás bien? Estas sudando, y pareces nerviosa- dice acercandose a Santana, y con una toalla empieza a secar el sudor de la latina, Rachel esperaba ser alejada al instante, o almenos un "no me toques enana" o un "aléjate Berry" pero para su sorpresa, la latina de dejo acariciar...

-De verdad debo de estar delirante – Dijo Santana en un tono apenas audible

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por esto – Dijo y se acerco a la cara de Rachel, suspiro antes de poner un beso en los labios de la mas pequeña, quien abrió los ojos como platos, y antes de poder romper aquél contacto, Santana la tomo por las muñecas, y la llevó a la pared mas cercana.

Para este momento Rachel ya no ponía resistencia, en cambio trataba de ser ella la que tomara el control.

-Oye..Santana... de verdad aprecio esto... tus muestras... de...cariño.. pero...

-¡Dios, Berry! ¡¿Ni siquiera en un momento tan bueno como este puedes cerrar la boca? - Dijo separandose abruptamente de la otra chica – ¡De verdad que estaba mal como para haber hecho eso!

-Pero yo...

-¡Nada! perdiste tu oportunidad de estar con la mejor chica de toda Lima Heighs, asi que con tu permiso; o sin el, me da igual, me voy a la enfermeria, por que no estoy en todos mis cabales.

-Pero la clase de...

-Silencio Berry, y yo que tú iria a la enfermeria, pudiera ser que te de mono- Dice saliendo por la puerta del auditorio, no sin antes voltear, y dedicarle la mejor sonrisa de prepotencia que pudiera existir.

-Te veo en la clase... supongo...-Dijo murmurando para si misma, y mordiendo su labio, en esos momentos, pensaba que, tal vez y solo tal vez, le gustaría que Santana delirara mas seguido...

* * *

><p><em>El copia y pega de cada capítulo:<br>_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. Fandom)  
><span>Todos<span> los reviews son agradecidos.  
><em>Recordatorio:<em> Estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miercoles y viernes por la tarde/noche horario GMT -0500


	5. E: Electrizante

_Notas del autor: Contestando algunas cosas. Fue culpa de Rachel que paráran ahi. Si, habrá Fierce (Quinn/Brittany) letra G que aún no esta terminado. Espero les guste esta historia.  
><em>

...

**Electrizante** Santana/Quinn

-Creí que amabas a Brittany, por que si es así, no quiero ser parte de esto- mencionó mientras se señalaba a ella y a su acompañante

-Bueno, las rubias son mi debilidad- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

-No creo que estés en tus cinco sentidos Santana, además si juegas con fuego te vas a quemar- advirtió mientras se alejaba

-¡Huy! Incéndiame entonces- susurró mientras se acercaba a Quinn

Tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó con suavidad, como calculando hasta donde llegar, profundizó el beso cuando la rubia puso sus manos sobre su cintura, iba bajando sus manos mientras mordía el cuello de Quinn y la empujaba hacia un estante cercano. Su respiración se hacía mas pesada conforme pasaban los segundos. Quinn trató de agarrarse de algo ya que sentía sus piernas desfallecer, estiró su mano y cayeron unos libros.

-Silencio Q, no querrás que alguien nos escuche- decia mientras le depositaba un beso lleno de lujuria

-Solo no hables Santana- dijo mientras movía su cabeza hacia atrás, se veía que lo disfrutaba demasiado

Las dos estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos, a una de ellas le excitaba el pensar que alguien las descubriera y meterse en problemas por ello, siempre le habían gustado los chicos que se hacían pasar por malos y que tuvieran espontaneidad como era en ese tiempo y espacio. Mientras que la otra solo quería entregarse al momento, tal vez se arrepentiría después, pero en ese instante lo disfrutaría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Escucharon unos zapatos de tacón acercandose y se separaron.

-Deberiamos de irnos- dijo Quinn con la respiración agitada

-Eso creo- respondió Santana mientras se acercó un poco y le dió varios besos cortos

-Se esta acercando S- trató de alejarse de la latina y abrió el primer libro que tomó

Santana se separó un poco y acomodó su ropa mientras veía a quien se acercaba.

-Señoritas, el descanso esta por terminar, les agradeceria si se retiraran- les dijo la encargada de la biblioteca.

-Por supuesto- dijo rápidamente, esperando que el momento acabase -solo estabamos leyendo acerca de...- vio el libro que tenia en las manos -filosofía, ya sabe para nuestras clases-

La encargada se alejó y las dos chicas se vieron a los ojos, Santana se acerco a Quinn, esta cerró sus ojos esperando, Santana solo sonrió al ver la accíon de su acompañante -no creo que este fuego se extinga pronto Quinnie- se alejó, causando sorpresa de la rubia, pero ya no le dio la importancia necesaria.

_Colocaron el libro de vuelta y salieron de la biblioteca riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, solo un momento electrizante que esperaban volver a repetir. Si se encontraban con los demás, solo dirían que buscaban algo para el calor. _

* * *

><p><em>El copia y pega de cada capítulo:<br>_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. Fandom)  
><span>Todos<span> los reviews son agradecidos.  
><em>Recordatorio:<em> Estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miercoles y viernes por la tarde/noche horario GMT -0500


	6. F: Fácil

_Notas del autor: Una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que les gusta que haya en un fanfic?.  
>OMG ¿han visto las últimas fotos de Glee?<br>_

...

**Fácil **_Santana/Brittany_

-¡Eso es lo que eres!- Dijo Karofsky que estaba a medio pasillo, con mucha gente alrededor de ellos -¡Eres una fácil, una descarada!- Estaba rojo de la ira, él y Santana habían peleado muy fuertemente, y esta lo había amenazado con decir a todo mundo sobre su homosexualidad –¡Eres una maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme, si tú fuiste la de todo?- Gritaba moviendose constantemente

-¡Cariño, estas exagerando!- Dijo Santana tratando de apasiguarlo, tratando de que no gritara para no llamar la atención

-¡No me llames cariño!- En sus ojos se reflejaba toda la ira contenida; consigo mismo, con el mundo, con Kurt, con Santana -¡ERES UNA PUT...!

**-**¡¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Intervino Sue Silvester, levantando la voz mas fuerte que todo el bullicio que habian provocado –Todos larguense a sus clases antes de que llame a la policía y sean todos arrestado, vándalos– todos los chicos y chicas empezaron a dispersarse, sabían que la entrenadora hablaba en serio, pues una vena saltaba desde su frente -Y ustedes dos, a mi oficina ¡AHORA!

Brittany no sabia qué había pasado, ella estaba guardando sus libros y solo vió pasar a la entrenadora que prácticamente arrastraba a Santana y a Karofsky por el cuello. Dejó sus cosas y los siguió por detrás, la entrenadora los metió dentro de la oficina y azotó la puerta con una intensidad que hizo retumbar los vidrios mas cercanos; Se quedó fuera, esperando a que salieran. Ya habian pasado 20 min y ellos aún no salian, de cuando en cuando se escuchaban los gritos de la señorita Silvester por ejemplo "s_ángano_" ó "_inútiles_" unos 5 minutos despues, la puerta se abrió y salió Karofsky con cara de pocos amigos, se fue por el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista, Santana salió después de él, con cara de tristeza, a punto de llorar, pero Brittany; que habia esperado todo este tiempo afuera, sabía que no lo haría, no al menos en frente de la entrenadora.

-Espero no verte más por aquí López – Dijo Silvester con firmeza, antes de cerrar la puerta y encerrarse.

En el pasillo quedaron las dos amigas, y Santana no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de Brittany.

-¿Qué fué lo que te dijo? - le pregunto suavemente, mientras se acercaba y tomó una de sus manos, conduciendola al baño, en el trayecto ninguna habló y Santana no respondio la pregunta.

El baño estaba vacío ya que todos estaban en sus clases, Brittany acercó a Santana a un lavabo, la sentó encima y sin decir nada mas la abrazó

-¿Sabes qué hizo el muy estúpido?- Santana por fin habló, con un tono triste, y con lágrimas en los ojos -Dijo que no valía la pena, que todo esto no iba a servir de nada– Brittany se separó un poco de ella y limpió con su mano las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Santana y le dió un beso en la mejilla –Pero sabes qué, si lo vale, tú vales la pena, vales mucho mas que ese idiota– Dijo con una sonrisa amarga –me dolió más, cuando pensé que tal véz lo que decía era cierto, tal vez, sí soy una perra, y una cualquiera...

-¡No es cierto! No lo eres– dijo la rubia con determinación mirando a los ojos de Santana –Y yo te voy a defender de quien diga lo contrario.

Santana suspiro, no agregó nada más y cerró los ojos

-Santana yo te quiero, _te amo_... - Dijo Brittany, sinceramente, pero con un tono de disculpa, aún no había roto con Artie, y de verdad que no quería lastimar a nadie –Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para cuando me necesites ¿lo sabes, cierto? A la hora que sea.

Santana se secó las últimas lagrimas con la mano, y sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

-Lo sé, por eso te amo más- dijo antes de depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de Brittany y abrazarla por el resto de las clases.

* * *

><p><em>El copia y pega de cada capítulo:<br>_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. Fandom)  
><span>Todos<span> los reviews son agradecidos.  
><em>Recordatorio:<em> Estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miercoles y viernes por la tarde/noche horario GMT -0500


	7. G: Gomitas

_Notas del autor: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mark! YAY! ...Nada más que agregar, espero les guste. _

...

**Gomitas **_Quinn/Brittany_

Acababa de comprar dulces, unas gomitas de muchos sabores, eran sus favoritas, qué mejor para empezar el día que un dulce de sus favoritos, sabía que no era bueno comerlas antes del desayuno, pero sentía que se habia levantado con el pie izquierdo, además nadie le diría nada, su madre no le ponía mucha atención y su padre, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera estubiera en casa. Tomó una del empaque y se la llevo a la boca.

-limón- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, no podía comprar dulces muy seguido asi que las disfrutaba lo mas que podía.

Se había despertado hace unas horas y se había metido a bañar, solo que se volvió a acostar cinco minutos, que se hizo una hora, y ahora comía dulces antes del desayuno, se levantó de la cama y se vistió, habia dejado las cherrios hace un tiempo, por lo tanto solo eligió lo primero que hizo juego, revisó que no le faltara nada y salió de su cuarto, bajó a la cocina, estaba vacía tal como lo suponía, tomo un desayuno rápido y luego se dirigió a la escuela.

Como había predicho, el día no empezó nada bien, a pesar de que revisó en su cuarto, en una clase olvidó su tarea que era importante, en otra olvidó el material que necesitaba, pero no había sido su culpa, tal vez fue por que en esos dias estuvo pensando en alguien muy frecuentemente, lo cual no le sucedia a menudo, también ese día simplemente vino a su mente como por arte de magia, llegó la hora del descanso, fue a guardar sus cosas antes de buscar a sus amigas, por suerte llevaba gomitas aún, escogió esta vez una naranja, la llevó a su boca y la degustó, sabia bastante bien.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegó con Brittany y Santana a la cafetería, comieron, platicaron un rato, terminaron y Quinn volvió a sacar otra gomita de color morado esta vez

-¿Quieren?- les ofrecio a Santana y a Brittany, pero sonó la campana, así que las guardo y las tres se dispusieron a tomar nuevamente aburridas clases, nada interesante pasó y llegó la hora de la salida, pero aun faltaba el glee club.

Antes de entrar al glee club, Quinn estaba otra vez en ese casillero que tantas veces veía al dia, pero esta vez habia alguien esperandola

-Hola Britt ¿y Santana?-

-Ella se fue primero, dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con alguien del Glee club, y entonces me quedé a esperarte- sonrió, esta chica era muy dulce, era imaginativa, y aunque los demás no la comprendieran era mas inteligente que la mayoría.

-oh, gracias por esperarme Britt- también sonrió, ella y Brittany no pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero el poco que lo pasaban, era muy divertido.

-Yo si quiero una- le dijo a Quinn sacandola de sus pensamientos

-¿Una que?- no entendía a que se refería, no habían hablado de nada, aunque conociendola, sacaría algún tema diferente.

-Una gomita, de cualquier sabor, cuando sonó la campana no pude responder- la vio expectante, le encantaban los dulces, del sabor que fueran, o lo que fueran mientras fuera dulce.

-Ah, una gomita- sacó de su bolsillo el empaque de colores, viendo que solo quedaba una -es la última, pero esta bien, te la regalo Britt- aunque le gustaban mucho, no podía negarse a Brittany, era de sus mejores amigas.

-te doy la mitad Quinn, solo tómala- le dijo antes de ponerla entre sus dientes

-podrías morderla y luego me das la mitad- mencionó algo confundida, mirando con curiosidad a la otra chica

-No- sonrio tiernamente -¿o no quieres? Sabe a fresa- ella sabía que por alguna razón la fresa era de sus favoritas -no te voy a morder Quinn- mordió la gomita por la mitad y la sostuvo con sus labios

Algo nerviosa se acercó lentamente, no iba a pasar nada, solo tomaría el dulce y luego se alejaría, estaba bastante cerca, podía sentir la respiración de Brittany, por instinto humedeció sus labios, cortó el espacio que faltaba y tomó la golosina, se iba a alejar cuando sintió unos labios que se posaban en los suyos, en un beso suave, como queriendo descubrir algo, ninguna se alejaba, Brittany lo hizo con un propósito, descubrir algo que había pensado hace mucho tiempo, los labios de Quinn se veían tan suaves, eran tan deseables, y quería probarlos, por otro lado Quinn se dejo llevar por el momento, le gustó la sensación que tuvo, era muy, muy agradable, cuando se separaron Brittany vió a Quinn que tenía una cara triste.

-¿Quinn? Lo siento, no fue mi intención, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo- le dijo un poco inquieta

-no Britt, es que... me tragué el dulce- dijo algo abatida -ni siquera lo probé-

respiro aliviada, no soportaria perder a su amiga -yo todavia tengo el sabor a fresa, ¿quieres probar?-

* * *

><p><em>El copia y pega de cada capítulo:<br>_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. Fandom)  
><span>Todos<span> los reviews son agradecidos.  
><em>Recordatorio:<em> Estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miercoles y viernes por la tarde/noche horario GMT -0500


	8. H: Haburricion

_Notas del autor: Este fue interesante. espero les guste. Y gracias a los que dejan review y a los que leen sin dejar review, y a los que nos ponen en favoritos y en sus alertas.  
><em>

...

**Haburricion** _Rachel/Brittany_

-Te quiero, te adoro Britt, pero si no puedes tener una buena ortografía, no vas a poder pasar esta materia- Dijo una desesperada Rachel -sí sabes en que estas mal ¿cierto?

-Si, lo se, pero aún así se me dificulta -Dijo Brittany con la mirada baja.

-No es difícil, mira, ya hiciste todo el reporte, tu sola, y esta bastante bien, ahora solo hay que revisar la ortografia, ¿vale? - dijo la morena poniendo su mano encima de la de Britt.

Estaban recargadas en la mesita de centro, con un cerro de papeles, libros, plumas y unas cuantas galletas, era la casa de la rubia y llevaban 3 horas encerradas en la habitacion de esta, mañana tenían un examen muy importante de ética, y Brittany estaba raspando esa materia; Rachel en cambio, era de las mejores del salón, así que el profesor la puso de tutora para ver si podia ayudar a Brittany a mejorar.

-Odio esta materia – dice con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

-No, no, no llores, no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí, yo te voy a ayudar- dijo acercandose al lado de brittany, puso los papeles sobre la mesa, tomó un portaminas y empezó a leer el escrito de britt- ...mira, por ejemplo, "empezar" se escribe con "z" no con "s" - Dice corrigiendo este error.

Otros 30 min pasaron, Rachel seguía leyendo y Britt estaba adormilada y escribiendo apuntes en su cuaderno, de cuando en cuando la cabeza se le iba de lado por estar a punto de dormirse.

"_Haburrido, haburricion, haburrir, haburrimiento haburridamente" _Esto es lo que Brittany escribia en su cuaderno haciendo como si estuviera estudiando, definitivamente se podria decir que estaba aburrida, y se le notaba, pero Rachel seguia hablando... y hablando... y hablando... y hablando sin que nadie le pusiera atención... cansada de esto Brittany se levanto y fue a refrescarse al baño, cuando regresó Rachel tenia sus "apuntes" en las manos, estaba escribiendo en ellos, luego de eso, le sonrio a Britt que ya se habia acercado aún mas, le entrego las hojas, y siguió leyendo sus propias cosas

"_Haburrido, haburrición, haburrir, haburrimiento haburridamente_"

"Britt, aburrido va sin la H"

Brittany sonrió y escribio algo más y le entregó el papel a Rachel la cual lo vio y le sonrio, escribió algo más y se lo regresó

"_Haburrido, haburrición, haburrir, haburrimiento haburridamente_"

"Britt, aburrido va sin la H"

"Pues entonces ya me aburrí! -_-"

"La verdad, yo también ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"

-Primero dejar de escribir notitas – Contestó con una sonrisa

-jajaja buena idea- dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina, los padres de Britt no estaban, asi que tenían la casa para ellas, ya era un poco tarde asi que se prepararon un emparedado de mermelada, un vaso de leche y subieron de nuevo a la habitación, pusieron una película, pero lo verdad ninguna le esta prestando atención.

-Asi que... ¿cómo es?- pregunto Britt

-Cómo es ¿qué cosa?- Dijo bebiendo un poco de leche

-Besar a Quinn Fabray- La leche de Rachel salio disparada de su boca y su nariz, salpicó la tele y la mayor parte quedo en su sueter de bolitas

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara más roja que una fresa, Rachel se le quedo viendo a Brittany como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, tardó en reaccionar unos segundos, se levantó y camino al baño seguida por Brittany que sonreía, sabía que le habia dado al punto, asi que sólo observaba.

-¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó mientras veia a Rachel que se sacaba el suéter quedando en una blusa azul claro.

-No se de que hablas- dijo evitando cruzar miradas.

-Claaaaaro, por eso te creiste pulpo y escupiste leche como si fuera tinta.

-No, Brittany, en serio ¿quién te dijo eso? ¿Fue santana... o fue Quinn? Quien quiera que haya sido, no es cierto- dijo firmemente.

-Bueno, como sea, entonces no vas a contestar- Dijo acercandose al lavabo donde esta Rachel – Entonces ¿qué se siente besarte a ti?

-Jaja, no lo se ¿por qué no le preguntas eso a Quinn?...A FINN! a Finn, eso dije – Respondió mejor dicho gritó la morena, que se habia puesto roja otra vez.

-¿Tampoco vas a decir nada? - Dijo separandose de la pared y poniendo una pose como de superhéroe -Creo que este es un trabajo para Brittany S. Pierce, la mejor super detective de todos los tiempos– Dijo dando una vuelta y apenas cayendo subre sus pies, provocando la risa de la morena –¡Oye, Tu eres la principal sospechosa, no te puedes reir!

-jajaja ¿Ah no? Jaja disculpa, no sabía jaja– Dice entre risas, ya había acabado de limpirarse, y miraba a Britt, que habia ido corriendo a su habitación y habia cogido una lupa, y ahora mismo se acercaba a ella, mirando hacia el piso con la lupa en el ojo, como si estuviera siguiendo unas huellas.

Rachel se alejó y corrió escaleras abajo, para hacer este juego mas interesante, pero ya habían pasado 10 minutos y Brittany no la encontraba, decidio salir de su "escondite" y subió al cuarto, Brittany estaba sentada en la cama, jugando con Lord Tubbs, se les veía muy agusto a los dos juntos.

-Hey, pense que me ibas a buscar ¿que pasó?

-Ahh, ahi estas, nos aburrimos de ese juego hace poco ¿no es cierto? - El gato maullo como si pudiera comprender a la rubia

Brittany se levanto de la cama y le estiró la mano a Rachel, en señal de que se acercara, esta obedeció y le tomo la mano, en un rápido movimiento Brittany tiró a Rachel hacia su cama, y luego se posó encima de ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡Haz caído en nuestra trampa!- El gato se acercó y lamió la frente de Rachel, luego de esto miro a Brittany, saltó fuera de la cama y abandono el cuarto, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Que curioso gato tienes Britt...

-Lo sé, pero ahora voy por la última pista- Dijo acercandose cara a cara hacia Rachel, acerco su frente a la de rachel y terminando la distancia la besó, fue un poco torpe al principio, por que Rachel estaba sorprendia, definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba, después sus lenguas chocaron entre si, danzando a un ritmo que solo ellas conocían, en ese momento Brittany se separo abruptamente, dejando a Rachel con ganas de mas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Y por que te separas asi como asi?

-Ahh... ¡Caso resuelto!- Dijo con una sonrisa -Sabes a Fresas, justo como lo dijo Quinn

-¡Oye, no! ¡No puedes ir asi como asi, besando gente por curiosidad!

-¿Entonces lo de Quinn es verdad, no?

-Touché...

-¿Tu qué?

-Nada, nada, solo vamos a estudiar ¿quieres?- dice levantando se de la cama y tomando un libro

-Aburrido...

* * *

><p><em>El copia y pega de cada capítulo:<br>_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son historias hechas de fans para fans... o de fans para alguna bola de locos que les gusta este tipo de parejas (a.k.a. Fandom)  
><span>Todos<span> los reviews son agradecidos.  
><em>Recordatorio:<em> Estas pequeñas historias seran publicadas los miercoles y viernes por la tarde/noche horario GMT -0500


End file.
